


Traitors Glory

by Xraywolf



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xraywolf/pseuds/Xraywolf
Summary: Trying to rescues Medusa Hercules is sold into slavery





	1. Chapter 1

**If you read it please review**   
**Traitors glory**

With his hood pulled tight against the sloshing rain Hercules hurried down towards the tavern. His sodden pants clung to his thighs and his boots squelched with water with every step. The icy wind hit Hercules face as he maneuverer around the crowds of people to enter Atlantis most dangerous tavern.

The air hung thick with the malodorous stench of stale sweat and alcohol.

Smoke and the smell of burning came of various candles.

In the many flickering candle light illumining Hercules to see various groups of men playing various gambling games.

However these were not your ordinary gambling games where you would just lose money these were games for the most desperate of souls.

Hercules gagged a little at the smell of the tavern as his eyes roamed the room for one specific person.

A woman sauntered up to him.A woman who if she wasn’t in the most dangerous tavern in all of Atlantis could have experience some of Hercules charms Hercules thought as he grasped a wineskin of ale from a table where the wineskin had been abandoned by a previous owner.  
Evening I’m looking for Nero as he looked the busty blond up and down admiring her very prominent curves and extremely short dress showing a scandalous amount of leg. The type of dress that left nothing to imagination and the type a respectable woman would wear.

And that is why Hercules had come to help cure the most respectable woman and most beautiful in all Atlantis his Medusa.

Hercules heart hammered as he thought of being able to live a life free with Medusa.

Seeing her cute little nose with a dusting of freckles, eyes shining with joy once she heard her Hercules the hero had found her a cure when no other man not even Jason could.

Ignoring the flicker of guilt as he thought of Jason and Pthygarous both left alone in bed as it was the middle of the night.

And both would not be able to wake up to join him as well he had ensured that.

Beside it wasn’t the place for Jason and his daft heroics that would certainly get them all killed!

And it was certainly not the place for sweet gentle Pthygarous who was already worried enough about triangles. It would be best if both Jason and Pthygarous didn’t find out about this little expedition. After all he was being a great friend by letting them have a couple of days sleep. They needed it especially Jason after the news of the betrothal of Telemon to Ariadne had become widespread city news.  
Over there the woman said in a surprisingly deep voice as she gesture over there waving a very muscular arm in the direction of well armoured dressed man. Hercules glanced at the woman and as the stepped closer to the candle light he realised the light blonde stubble across the woman’s face and peered closely at the now too large and too rounded shaped bosom.

Then quickly walked over to dark skinned man in the corner of the tavern that had a spare seat next to it indicating Nero had been waiting for Hercules.

The bald man who had several tattoos across his head in spiral shapes indicating that he was a slave master and made a living of selling people into slavery. Sinking into the vacant seat next to Nero he leaned over and pulled Nero arm closer and leaned in and in a lower voice asked eagerly Do you have the cure for Medusa.

Nero smirked wickedly as he clasped hands with Hercules and said yes I have the cure that will turn a gorgon back into a human and its yours but if I win i get to choose my own prize of equal value if you beat me at a game of dice … we can use mine.  
Hercules scowled at the idea of using Nero dice and hissed back furious what type of fool do you think I am? And let you win everyone knows you’re a lying cheat.  
And everyone knows you’re a gambler who cannot pay your debits who would also cheat. Are you sure you want your precious medusa cured? Nero said in an oily voice, rings glittering in the candlelight.  
Fine we will use somebody else dice if that will please you Nero said mockingly and gestured to a random man who was sat at a nearby table drinking a couple of skin full of wines. You do you happen to have a pair of dice on you Nero bellowed. The pale youth with greasy hair gave a crooked smile and cheerily said I do and I will let you use it if you buy me some more wine.  
Excitement surged through Hercules veins. Face flush with victory and smug satisfaction as he had the dice had rolled another 5. To beat his score Nero would need a 6. And everybody knew that rarely happen.

Medusa was surely cured.

The gods were certainly smiling on Hercules tonight as he rubbed his hands in anticipation.  
Nero rolled the dice and it was Six.

Suddenly the glee that filled Hercules face turned to dread. Nero smiled a cold hard smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Well Hercules looks like I win and my price is the life of you. Hercules felt the blood drain from his face as he processed what Nero had said.

You can’t take my life ass his mind tried to think of ways around this. He couldn’t fight Nero off as he noticed many of Nero men had slowly as the game of dice had continue surrounded him. All of them were eying him meanly and all had their hands on various daggers and swords.

Oh so you would rather let me take the lives of one of your friends Nero smirked wickedly and rubbed his hands together greedily. How about that small blonde one we could make a fortune with him in Athens. Eyes going big at the thought of the money to be made of him that are an idea of even better profit Hercules thank you for that idea. Hercules started at the man in horror of subjecting Pthygarous too that.

No.. Not that Hercules could feel himself stammering in dread.

Oh how about your other friend the brunette, a very good fighter I have heard.

Many rich people pay money for good fighters you know the romans especially will. Or even easier to sell him as the Colechan army are looking for good fighters.

Would you like that Hercules your little brunette friend fighting against you in Queen Pasiphae army? I bet they would have a lot of fun with him especially since he cost them the battle for the crown.  
Well then Hercules sadly you will have to be a slave said good bye to your friends.

Which makes me wonder why are they not here tonight Nero said. Hercules throat tightened as shame flooded his belly.

Guilt knawed at Hercules throat as he remember that he had drugged Jason and Pthygarous and that the drug would make the sleep for a couple of days. As he was lead kicking and screaming from the room into a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the five weeks Hercules had been at sea. Hercules decided that he hated ships and if he ever got back to Atlantis he would never sail on the sea again. The consonant swaying of the boat made his stomach churn and for his head to spin. Another wave of nausea filled him. As once again Hercules vomited the contents of his stomach up again. Adding it to the ever growing pile of sick accumulated by himself and his fellow captives. 

Hercules struggled to escape his chains.

Yet his throat was dry and his belly empty.

Leaving Hercules to feel weak. 

After having nothing to drink but stagnated water. And clumps of seaweed to eat had left Hercules feeling drained of his strength.

Regret rose in him like a tidal wave, how could he have been as stupid as trust Nero. Why did he decide it would have been better to drug Pthygarous and Jason? Jason who’s skill at fighting skill is unmatched. Hercules had never seen a man faster or quicker than Jason. Jason would have been no match for Nero and his band of thugs. Why did he not trust Pthygarous to find a cure, the smartest man Hercules had ever met? Jason or Pthygarous would have found a way to escape the chains as self-pity filled him again.

But Hercules already knew the reason why he hadn’t included them in his latest scheme.

In truth Hercules suspect that neither of his friends Pthygarous or Jason supported his relationship with Medusa. That neither one of his friends would help look for a cure for Medusa. With Jason being so love struck and pining over Queen Ariadne. Or Pthygarous who had hoped Medusa would just be passing fancy. That both of his friends, even though they had been a lot more supportive after the whole mess with Circe didn’t really believe the relationship could last.  
Oh who was he fooling?  
The real reason why Hercules hadn’t wanted to involve his friends was because of doubts of Medusa. And Medusa feelings towards a man who’s only pass times were drinking and gambling. Hercules knew he loved Medusa with all his heart, yet sometimes he wondered what Medusa saw in him. 

Hercules as bitterness filled him he had wanted to find medusa cure to show her how much he cared for her.

But a small voice in the back of his head sounding a lot like Pthygarous said she loves you. Hercules, your friends love you too and if they could find a cure they would. 

A rattling cough pulled Hercules from his thoughts. As the person that lay so close to him, coughed again. He could feel the heat coming of the other man. A big strong muscular man with tanned features and beedy eyes coughed again. Making the chains that were connecting all the slaves together shake again.

 

Hercules hoped he didnt get sick as it would delay his escape even more. 

When Hercules got to dry land he would escape, he vowed to himself. He wouldnt lose faith.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The walk back from the temple had done little to improve Jason’s mood. Or had done nothing to alienate Jason worry. With a furious kick at the door Jason shared with Hercules and Pthygarous and stormed back into the house. Damn whoever had sold his friend as a slave. Jason was coldly certain once he found out who had dared sell his friend as a slave he would kill them. And the Oracle had to say the path to saving Hercules would be a long and difficult one.

Well of course it would be a difficult one Jason thought wearily to himself. A passage on any type of ship was not cheap. But harder still for men who didn’t have steady work and found it hard enough to put food on the table most days. Even though after becoming secret operatives of Queen Ariadne mostly paid well now. Especially a voyage to Colchis, a place that after the battle between Queen Ariadne and her rival Queen Pasiphae, no sailor in Atlantis would want to travel too. In the risk of being called a traitor to Queen Ariadne cause.

"Well what did the oracle have to tell you Jason?", Pthygarous worried voice pulled Jason away from the anger that was brewing inside of him. Any way Jason put this it wouldn’t be an easy thing to tell Pthygarous. So he decided to go the bluntest and most honest way.  
"Hercules has been sold as slave to King Aeëtes of Colchis", Jason blurted out as he watched Pthygarous go pale in horror. 

"Oh Jason this news is terrible”, Pthygarous said as he sank down onto the floor in shock. Despair gripped Pthygarous heart there was only one reason why King Aeëtes would want slaves and that practical reason wasn’t a very nice one. Hercules would at the very least be injure by possible burns or may even be dead before they reach Colchis. No Pthygarous mentally chided him-self I mustn’t think like that. Hercules is brave and strong. I must have hope that he still lives. As he sent a quick prayer up to the gods, to hopefully protect his friend Hercules from harm. Later on he would do the full blessing and rituals to the gods to ensure fortune would favour Hercules. 

"Yes I know its terrible Hercules has been sold as a slave and we must go to Colchis to rescue him", Jason said rising determinedly to pack for a voyage to Colchis. Jason wasn’t going to let his friend suffer as slave for a minute longer than necessary. And the sooner they packed the sooner they would get to Colchis to rescue Hercules.

Pthygarous eyed his friend that was beginning to gather items for a voyage to Colchis, with some haste. Pthygarous narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, could it be possible Jason doesn’t know about why it was so bad as to be a slave of King Aeëtes. But surely even Jason wouldn’t be as ignorant as not to know of King Aeëtes reputation. Yet he closed his eyes in worry Jason hadn’t even realised that there wouldn’t be any survivors from Colcheons slaughter. And Jason doesn’t really understand the gods or any of the blessings. If there was one man that would ignorant of King Aeëtes reputation Pthygarous thought with a laugh it would be Jason.

Reaching out and placing one hesitant hand on Jason’s arm, he gently pulled his curly haired friend down to sit beside him. Jason he began slowly, do you realize why it is so bad that Hercules had been made a slave to King Aeëtes. Seeing Jason’s hazel eyes look blankly at Pthygarous gave him a sense of dread. Jason didn’t know why King Aeëtes would want a slave. So this news would be practically shocking.

“Jason the only reason why King Aeëtes would want slaves is so they are at best slaves to the royal household. At worst King Aeëtes would use him as food for the dragon of Colchis.” He continued in a placating tone. Even as Pthygarous mind conjured horrible images of Hercules being burned alive. “And rescuing Hercules won’t be easy as only a member of the royal family would be able to release a slave from the household as only the magic that family has would be able to break ownership of a slave”, Pthygarous finished off.

“Well we will find away,” Jason snapped at Pthygarous. How could Pthygarous even think of giving up on Hercules when there was still a chance Hercules could be saved as he gathered up clothes and food and packed everything into a bag. Throughout his time in Atlantis Jason had been taught to pack quickly and lightly in order to move fast.  
Watching as Pthygarous scrambled around to pack everything into his bag spare clothes, herbs and linin.  
They were both packed and walked out the house to find voyage to Colchis.


	3. Chapter 3

Five hundred years ago in order to prevent Colchis from being invaded King Heptarian had enchanted the land so only those who had the blood of Colchis could navigate the land of Colchis. Meaning escape now for Hercules was impossible. Now Hercules could only leave with the help of a Colechan. It was a well-known fact that Colchis and all the people that lived there despised strangers and viewed outsiders with suspicion. The magic of the land its self-hated all but those with Colchiean blood. Well known stories of foreigners who had food turn black and rotting. Many who had dared attempt to settle here had plagues brought upon their livestock’s. Or been cursed into a toad or a pig. When a Colchiean would take a drink of water from a well the water would be pure and clean. However when a foreign did so it had been said the water had turned to blood.

The dark magic coming of Colchis sank deep into Hercules bones. A dark and uncomfortable feeling. Be gone stranger leave our land now before its too late the magic seemed to say to him. How Hercules longed to run from the land and jump back on the boat never to return here. Colchis home to murders, thieves, cutthroats and witches. A place where all the terrible evils and magic’s of the world rolled into one land.

A sword jabbed into Hercules back breaking him from his musings and ill feelings of the land of Colchis. "Move it slave", the rough voice of the ship captain broke his thoughts. An very unpleasant man with his squat face and long angular nose. As Hercules was marched manacled down the gangway and off the ship vessel, chained in a long line with the other slaves. "Make way" a guard shouted slashing his whip through the crowd that had gathered to see the slaves descended of the ship. The crowd who were jeering and giving a series of crude comments at the girls and women. "Look at that blonde one a fortune will be made of her in a brothel", one man laughed pointing at a young blonde girl of maybe thirteen or fourteen years of age. A pretty little thing with blond hair that glowed like gold in the pale sunlight and had deep pitiful blue eyes with a face smudged with dirt and tears. Far too young in Hercules old eyes to be sold of too a brothel.

Hercules was dragged through the streets of Colchis. Past stalls selling food and wine. Past timber inns, brothels, butchers, bakers and farmers. Past carts and tailors selling fine clothing. Pasted stalls selling necklaces with curses or selling human hearts for a magic ritual or potions for potions ingredients. Dreading his fate. Hercules at heart well he was no Jason no true hero. He lacked the strength to fight the guards with his own bare hands. He lacked the courage to stand and fight at all.

Now they reached the slave markets where the slaves were to be bought and sold. Slave masters stood listening to an auctioneer. All the slave masters had shaved heads wore clothes of bright green and had delicate tattoos on their arms and legs to show that they were the slave masters. Guards armed with heavy spears, swords and whips. A man was saying "My ship captains have travelled all the known lands. To bring you a selection of the finest slaves this kingdom has ever seen. Great beauties from Athens, barbarians from Persia, warriors of Atlantis." There was angry cries at that one as it was well known that the citizens of Colchis knew of the crushing defeat of part of the Colchiean army by the army of Atlantis. "Now feel free to buy and purchase any slave that catches your eye", the man said with a sly grin. And with that the slave auction began.

The sun is now high in the sky, the dust and dirt getting in Hercules eyes. The sun was not blazing hot or the warm sun that Hercules had known since he was a babe. The sun is pale and wan, the wind is colder than any Hercules has ever felt. Hercules wishes to block out the sites his old weary eyes see this day. To block out the screams as families were torn apart. He wishes not to see the young girls and woman dragged off by brothel owners. Sold to a brothel for 12 drachmas. A girl’s life as a slave is worth the same it would cost to buy a person of Atlantis a pair of shoes. Hercules longs to scream, to fight to take action. Yet the enchanted manacles zap all the strength he has out of him. The chains are designed to take the fight out of any slave. 

He longs to return home. To the city he knows so well. To return to his friends Pthygarous and Jason. How could have he doubted Pthygarous research skills, how could he have been so foolish as to believe that he alone would be able to cure Medusa. And what women would have you now Hercules a voice says in head women want free men not stupid fools who let themselves become slaves. Perhaps it would be best if Medusa now stays cursed Hercules thinks to himself.

And the self-loathing inside of him increases at the thought. Regret flooding his veins. How could he leave his beloved Medusa cursed just because he was foolish enough to get sold a slave. Yet in his heart he knows why he wouldn’t want Medusa to see him like this. Becoming a slave means not by choice but by law he has surrender the right to marry, have children or own property.

Hercules wishes the world was a better place, that somebody could end the slave trade. However Hercules is not that person and he could never be the person to do that. The slave masters are now getting closer to him. The Brothel owners eye his fat body with disgust and shake there heads and move away. The Land owner’s eye his strong muscles with interested but look at his old weathered face and turn away too. The arena owners just walk right past him, Hercules is too old to be used as an interesting fighter.

Hercules blinks. An old crone stands before him dressed before him in a deep dark clock. Hercules stifles a scream of fright, by pressing his lips tighter in a hard thin line. The old woman who’s hair is wild, long and so very grey. This women is ancient and from her waves of magic pour from her skin. Making the neck hairs on Hercules head stand up. Her voice is as ancient. She places a hand on Hercules hand. In an snarly voices she speaks. "Hercules hero of Atlantis, warrior, protector, guardian of new age. A new age you becoming a slave has brought. A new fate, a new age upon the whole of Colchis." "Wait what fate what destiny have I changed", Hercules asks desperately at the woman who is clearly speaking with the voice of the gods. The crone smiles mysteriously "why the fate of us all you have changed. Even now the whispers upon the wind are that our lost prince is sailing. Sailing for you" she whispers inclines her head and vanishes.

Panic and dread are building up in Hercules now. He wants nothing to do with the gods or prophecies. But now he knows that Jason is sailing for him. Sailing for him, Hercules thinks with a laugh. The oracle had told Hercules that it was the role of Hercules and Pthygarous to protect Jason. How would Jason coming here be to protect him? If the King of Colchis found out Jason was as good as dead. It was well known the king in this land guarded his power jealously and had killed many of the sons born to him. Because he didn’t want to be usurped


End file.
